turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
George III of Britain
George III (George William Frederick) (1738-1820) was King of Great Britain and King of Ireland from 25 October 1760 until 1 January 1801, and thereafter King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland until his death. George was the third British monarch of the House of Hanover, but the first to be born in Britain and use English as his first language. In fact, he never even visited Germany, even though he also held the title of King of Hanover from 1814 until his death. George III's long reign was marked by a series of military conflicts involving his kingdom and much of the rest of Europe. Early in his reign, Great Britain defeated France in the Seven Years' War, becoming the dominant European power in North America and India. However, many of its American colonies were soon lost in the American Revolutionary War, which led to the establishment of the United States. George III in The Two Georges During George III's reign, Britain found itself at laggerheads in the 1760s with many of its North American colonies when certain entities grew dissatisfied with how the homeland was governing them. However, a last-minute agreement with representatives of the colonies, led by Colonel George Washington, eased tensions and allowed North America to remain under British rule. The agreement was commemorated by a painting by Thomas Gainsborough featuring King George, Washington, and several luminaries of the age. The painting, called The Two Georges, became a symbol of British unity throughout the empire as a whole.The Two Georges, Ch 1. George III in Atlantis Under the reign of George III, Britain was able to seize France's holdings in Atlantis, as well as in Terranova and India during the French and Spanish War.Opening Atlantis, pgs. 427, generally However, the cost of protecting its colonies and administering its conquered territory cause some financial strain on the country. As a result, the king and the Parliament initiated a series of new taxes in Atlantis and Terranova. As no colony had representation in Parliament, Atlantis soon chafed under the new taxes.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 9-10 When the British government began cracking down on dissent, Atlantis began a war for independence.Ibid., e.g., at pgs. 16-18. Despite the efforts of British troops and loyal Atlanteans, including a string of military successes in the first year of the war, the Atlantean dissenters were able to continue their fight, even spreading it to Terranova.Ibid., pgs. 106-110. Seeing the success of the Atlanteans, France recognized the United States of Atlantis in 1776 and declared war on Britain.Ibid., pg. 215. The cost of the war soon proved unpopular in Britain. With the defeat of Charles Cornwallis at the Siege of Croydon,Ibid., pgs. 350-381. the King and the Parliament capitulated, and recognized the independence of the United States of Atlantis.Ibid., pgs. 392-395 See Also * George III at the Eric Flint Wiki References Category:Monarchs of Britain (OTL) Category:Monarchs of Britain (Alternate Timeline) Category:Englishmen Category:Anglicans Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:The Two Georges Characters Category:Atlantis Characters Category:German Monarchs (OTL) Category:Historical Figures Category:Grieving Parents Category:Kings Category:Princes of Wales Category:Pretenders to the French Throne (OTL) Category:Knights (OTL) Category:18th-Century Births Category:19th-Century Deaths